Parody Files
by o0charlee0o
Summary: I got really bored, so I decided to write a parody of a song. I think I'll make it into a series of parodies, but either way, I got bored, and well yeah....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Edward & His Thoughts or **_**Twilight**_

* * *

**Edward's Thoughts (To Bad Day, by Daniel Powter)  
**  
Where is the lover that I needed the most?

I am a vampire, without her I'm lost.

I don't have anything to say

I haven't found her, to my dismay

I'll just give up, and I'll be gone.

I have now found her, but now she knows.

That I am a vampire, and now she's got foes

I gotta save her, damnit I gotta go.

She's so shocked that I claimed her mine

She's a mere human, but she'll be fine

But I have endangered her very much so…

'Cause I had a bad day,

I'll leaving her down,

I write a sad song, so I can forget her now.

I know I was wrong,

And we wanted to die.

I went to the Volturi, and she came to my side.

I had a bad day,

We're together now, right

I'll never leave her now, and for now she's fine

I had a bad day,

I had a bad day…

I'll make her my wife, that's what I say

I know fate will come my way,

She'll be one of us, and then we'll live on.

Now I had a good day,

I never let her frown,

I hum her lullaby, and she's asleep all sound.

Her parents don't know,

But Jacob's gonna die

I put her on my back, and there she will ride,

We had a good day

Alice was right

Victoria is dead now; the wolves have weird minds

I had a good day.

(Oh…a good day)

I can't hear the things that she thinks,

I try to guess, but I'm so wrong.

I try to find out what she knows.

She's eager to become solid and strong.

And I know for once that it's wrong.

She has to choose, and that is the worst.

I'm just so glad that she needs me the most.

And she is mine,

And now Jacob's burnt like toast!!

And I had a good day

There isn't a frown

She's walkin' down the aisle, wearing a white gown.

Yet her parents don't know

She's gonna half-die,

She puts on a smile, knowing that we'll be fine.

I had a good day,

She knows what she likes.

I see her red blush for the very last time.

And I'm gonna say,

That I had a good day.

Fate has come my way,

It was a sweet day.

* * *

**I'm thinking whether I should make this a series. Tell me what you think, because…well I don't know. This one could be kinda obvious, I guess, but either way, just tell me…Idk…**

**Like I said, I was bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bella and her thoughts, or this song**

* * *

**Bella's Parody (To A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson)**

I never knew it was coming, it was oblivious to me

I saw him at school, and he stared at me.

There was something about him, but something else more.

I can't believe they don't think I'm crazy

So it's true then, my love's become my life somehow

It's that moment like this

He's waited for a lifetime,

It feels like such bliss

We're spending time forever,

Sealed with one special kiss

Oh, we can't believe that this is truly real

We're living for a lifetime, it's good to reminisce

I may become a "monster", but our love will stay the same

It will last forever, too bad for Jane

He said that he's leaving, my heart just breaks

I thought we'd be spending time forever

He's sad too, and now he's in Voltaire

Alice came back, but it's him that I missed

He's disposing of his lifetime

Now I'm getting pissed

He's just so darn stubborn

I cannot live like this

He has to come back to me, now

But it takes me and his sis

I saved him when he was about to fall

We thought we died when we gave up all

But then we just kissed

It was then the right time,

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

We knew he searched forever

To love me like this

Now we know it's real,

We've waited for each other, and now we're like this

For that one special kiss

His breath feels like mist

I can't believe he fell in love with me,

We've waited for a lifetime for this moment that's bliss

Oh, like this

* * *

**A/N: This was more retarded than the last one, and it doesn't fit, cause whoever wrote it made too many adlibs in the notes. I tried, and I couldn't find a good song to try to fit in words, if you have any suggestions, well...you know what to do. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. But I do think that it was worse than the Bad Day parody.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Edward and his thoughts, or _Twilight._ I only own my awesome parodies. **

**

* * *

Edward's Parody to James Blunt's You're Beautiful**

My life is vacant.

My love's not sure.

I saw a human.

Blood I can't endure.

She was with a group of people.

And I can't read her mind.

All I can do is run away,

No time to be a man.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face – you tripped over a shoelace

And I ran to catch you.

I can't risk to tell the truth.

If she was mine, she would die

And she can't know why.

She could tell from my stature that I was

Not a normal guy.

She wants to be a monster, I just can't understand.

This isn't going as I had it planned.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

You are in this world, to which you were hurled

And I chose to be with you.

Why did I tell you the truth?

….

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

You're the only human who would accept me.

But I endangered you with the entire truth.

Which brings us back to you.

My Bella, I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Guys, this is like, my best parody. It's offbeat a bit but I think it's my ultimate best.**

**Inspired by Twilight. **


End file.
